Possession
by Dahobbitsman
Summary: A sonfic style of A/L slash! Please R


Possession  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or Aragorn. They belong to Tolkein.  
  
Author's notes: There is implied slash so if you don't want to read it you don't have to.  
  
  
  
Listen as the wind blows  
  
From across the Great Divide  
  
Voices trapped in yearning  
  
Memories trapped in time  
  
Legolas looked back to Aragorn. They were taking near Lorien and the uncrowned prince looked slightly troubled. The elf thought of a previous time: On Cahadhras, Aragorn looked strong and handsome to him. He could not stop thinking about him, but he did not understand these feelings. He didnt' know if Aragorn saw the look in had in his eyes.  
  
The night is my companion  
  
And solitude my guide  
  
Would i spend forever here  
  
And not be satisfied?  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas briefly through the fire, seeing something glinting in his eyes. What it was, he was unsure of. Right then the Ranger felt that solitude for them both was more than a perfect idea. He strode closer to the fairly young elf and spoke in elvish, "Legolas, may we speak in privite?"  
  
"Of course we may..." the blonde elf replied.  
  
They left the others behind as they walked into a perfect place of solitude. This time Aragorn had the chance to steal a full gaze of Legolas. He was so perfect, so precise, so precious. In his eyes, Legolas was more than just beautiful.  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down  
  
Aragorn had't realized he licked his lips unconsiously at Legolas. He felft embarrassed when Legolas trailed his gaze to his lips.  
  
"What did you want to speak about Aragorn?" the elf asked  
  
Aragorn could not help but pull the elf to him, not sure if Legolas felt the same way about this sudden movement.  
  
Kiss you so hard  
  
I'll take your breath away.  
  
Legolas looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes. He could not believe what he saw. He saw him full of wanting and the needing. He could hardly deny himself he felt the same. He trembled and Aragorn kissed him roughly as he wrapped an arm tightly aound the elf's waist. Legolas broke the kiss to look at the man before him.  
  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
"Aragorn, what about your love for Lady Arwen?" the elf asked quietly, "What will you tell her?"  
  
"That I am in love with another. I cannot deny what is in my heart."  
  
"But she-" but the ranger cut him off with another kiss. As he lowered the elf and himself to the ground, the elf made no attempt for dominance.  
  
Through this world I've stumbled  
  
So many times betrayed  
  
Trying to find an honest word to find  
  
The truth enslaved.  
  
Their bodies entwined and their passion rose to heights beyond their control. Argorn's past of loneliness was now filled with Legolas, his love and their future. His companion and lover cried out in elvish as they came crashing back to their senses. Both in which, were now sated. The elf turned to him, resting his head against Aragorn's chest.  
  
"I love you." the elf sleepily spoke as he fell asleep in his lover's arms. Aragorn could only watch him sleep for a while before drifting to sleep himself.  
  
Oh you speak to me in riddles  
  
And you speak to me in rhymes  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
  
Your words keep me alive.  
  
Legolas murmured elvish words to Aragorn in his sleep, but his ranger did not hear them.  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down  
  
Kiss you so hard  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
Aragorn blearily opened his eyes to see the elf still in his arms. The past night of events were fresh still in his tired mind. The elf nuzzled his chest, resulting a laugh from the other man. Neither of them spoke words as their lips met in a quick kiss, which deepened. They had again entwined themselves shortly thereafter.  
  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
  
Just close your eyes dear  
  
Into this night I wander  
  
It's moring that I dread  
  
Boromir called out several times that moring. He had not seen them since a while ago the previous night. He searched, but not long after he started his search did he see the two lovers. He stopped and was unable to say anything of what he saw.  
  
"We will return Boromir." Aragorn spoke in heaping breaths. He wrapped his arms possessively around Legolas.  
  
Another day of knowing of  
  
The past I fear to tread.  
  
The ranger kissed Legolas's shoulders as he let him go upon watching Boromir leave them. The elf regrettfully grabbed his clothing and began to dress himself. But his feelings were cut off by another reasurring kiss from his beloved ranger. A moment later they headed back to the others.  
  
Oh into the sea of waking dreasm  
  
I follow without pride  
  
Nothing stands between us here  
  
And I won't be denied.  
  
As soon as they had reach Lorien, his eyes sought the ranger's. He wanted to embrace his lover, Aragorn - now his Aragorn. Even as the prince spoke pleasently with Boromir, the elf felt jealous, but decided to push the feeling aside.  
  
And I would be the one  
  
To hold you down.  
  
As the other's took to rest, Aragorn left them for a quieter, more secluded place. The elven prince began to look for his lover only to find him waiting. They embraced each other and the elf fiercely kissed Aragorn. The ranger did not deny him and let the elf take the lead.  
  
Kis you so hard  
  
I'll take your breath away  
  
Legolas moaned erotically into Aragorn's mouth. He would never have thought this prince loved him so much. His hand tangled themselves in his lover's hair and their passion raced into the night.  
  
And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
  
Just close your eyes dear. 


End file.
